


Baby it's Cold Outside

by CajunSpice714



Series: Offsides: A Blended Family AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: But He's Learning, F/M, M/M, Multi, and a bit jealous, ben is a bit uncertain, cute little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunSpice714/pseuds/CajunSpice714
Summary: Date night turns into a live karaoke session and Ben questions Finn about the dynamics of the relationship he has found himself slowly assimliated into.





	Baby it's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1stwnj944mA) and couldn't help but write a little drabble about it.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155896046@N03/44646630890/in/dateposted-public/)

Ben held the door to the restaurant, letting Rey enter first before following her in with a smile. It was close to christmas time, and as a present Ani, Benji, and Cam had set up a night out for their parents. They had been assured multiple times that the three 12 year olds had Destin, 8, and Adi, 2 under control and if they had any problems they would call their neighbor Maz or Rose and Paige from across the street. Rey smiled at Ben before taking his hand and leading him to where Poe and Finn sat. The two men stood when the couple approached, grinning broadly.

 

“Rey you look lovely.” Poe cooed, dipping her and pressing a kiss to her mouth that earned him a giggle before he relented his control to Finn.

 

“You always clean up well, peanut.” He kissed her nose before returning her to Ben’s side. Both Finn and Poe gave Ben hugs, knowing he wasn’t as open with recieving affection as they were.

 

“This place is nice.” Ben stated as he looked around, pulling out Rey’s chair and helping her get situated at the table before sitting himself. Finn, sitting to his right, easily took his hand, something that Ben had slowly gotten used to, and brushed his thumb along the broad knuckles of Ben’s hand. 

 

“I’m surprised the boys had come up with this on their own.” Finn chimed nodding.

 

“Me too.” Rey rests her cheek against Ben’s shoulder humming along with the music as she browsed her menue.

 

“Oh. Oh my god!” Finn perks up at the realization of what song is being sung and prods Poe with a grin. “Do it. Sing it. Sing it, Pleeeeeeeeease?” Ben gives Finn a puzzled look but Rey laughs, shifting her chair next to Poe’s.

 

“Come on, you know we have to or he’ll bother us non stop about it, Poe.” Rey giggles, pulling out her phone to look up the lyrics.

 

It started out with a couple of snaps, and Ben looks at Finn in confusion, however the only response he gets is “watch,” and a kiss to the back of his hand still curled in Finn’s.

 

“ _ I really can’t stay.” _ Holy shit Rey could sing.

_ “ _ **_Baby it’s cold outside,_ ** _ ”  _ Oh holy fuck Poe’s voice was deep and warm.

_ “I’ve got to go away,”  _ Ben could feel the chemistry pouring off of them and he understood now why they had stayed together even though Finn had come into the picture.

“ **_But baby it’s cold outside,_ ** _ ”  _ Ben looks over at Finn who is humming along with the words, still snapping his fingers. 

 

“Do you ever get jealous?” He asks in a whispered voice.

 

“This evening has been-”” **_Been hoping you’d drop in,_ ** ” “So very nice”“ **_I’ll hold your hands they’re just like ice,_ ** ” Poe takes Rey’s hand and kisses it before they continue singing and Finn nods. 

 

“Times like these I am because they have such outstanding chemistry, but then I remember that they both care for me as well, and now you, and it just… it works.” He gives a shrug and a smile before pressing another kiss to Ben’s hand and turning his attention back to the pair who are being applauded by the other patrons of the restaurant. Yes, he was jealous, but at the same time Finn was right. While 90 percent of the time he only has eyes for his lovely Rey, he remembers that Finn and Poe are part of the interesting dynamic they have built as a family.

 


End file.
